


Sincerely Three Fluff(?)

by Be_more_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Lives AU, Cynthia is a nervous wreck, Evan doesn't say anything but hes still cute, Fluff, Jared is so needy, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, first fic, post-highschool, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_more_Hansen/pseuds/Be_more_Hansen
Summary: Sincerely three after a stressful dinner with the Murphy family





	Sincerely Three Fluff(?)

“Fuck this!”  
Connor yelled, flinging open the door of his car. He angrily climbed into the driver’s side and looked back at the two smaller boys in the back  
“I’m so ready to leave…”  
Jared sighed, leaning his head against the window, eyes clamped shut. Evan only sat there fidgeting with the hem of his shirt staying very quiet and still.  
The longer haired boy started up the engine, put on classical music (for Evan), and pulled out of the Murphy household’s driveway.

It was supposed to be a nice family dinner so that Connor’s parents could meet his “roommates” Evan and Jared. Then something slipped out of Evan’s babbling mouth and the topic of “being gay” and “polyamory” started a war amongst Connor and his parents. Evan was able to find a bathroom to hide in while Jared, sadly, was forced to sit awkwardly next to his boyfriend’s sister, Zoe, and play with his food while giving sympathetic looks to Connor and evil glares to Larry Murphy, Connor’s bastard of a dad. The dinner barely lasted an hour and almost all of the wine glasses had been broken by Cynthia, Connor’s mom, while she was having fits of nervous laughter.

But now the trio was in Connor’s car driving back to their home. All of them had been silent and still, not trying to touch one another or say anything. They all were not the best people to be around when things like this occurred.

After a 20 minute drive (that felt eons longer than it should) Connor pulled into the parking garage, shut off the engine, and leaned back into his chair. Jared was the first to unbuckle, a deep sigh escaping his mouth.  
“Do you guys want to watch a movie?”  
Evan looked at the short boy curiously, only now realizing that they had arrived at home. But he nodded anyways and began to unbuckle as well. Connor, rubbing his temples, let out a groan and nodded, agreeing with the other boys.

Once the boys were out of the car Jared reached one of his arms out and looked up to his boyfriends. Evan shook his head no but Connor laced his fingers with Jared, not giving it a second thought. Both boys had figured out that Evan probably won’t be speaking for the rest of the night, which was understandable.  
They made their way into the apartment without incident and Evan excused himself into the bedroom to change, his button up was starting to feel unbearably tight against his skin. Jared flopped onto the couch and opened up netflix on their TV.  
“Pick whatever you want, but nothing too stimulating, for mine and Evan’s sake.”  
Connor called out, grabbing a blanket for the group.  
Evan came back out wearing a large T-shirt and some old gym shorts and stumbled onto the couch, not saying a word but leaning onto Jared.  
“Can I wrap my arm around you, Ev?”  
He nodded softly and Jared did just that.  
A blanket was thrown on the two and soon the Murphy boy sat down next to them.  
“Bob’s Burgers or Parks and Rec?”  
“You said a movie?”  
“Fine. Moana?”  
“We’ve seen that movie 4 times this week already, I can basically recite it from memory.”  
“That’s the poi-”  
Evan’s hand tapped Jared’s shoulder and reached up for the remote in his hand, Jared handed it to him.  
Evan chose Finding Dory and leaned back into his boyfriend’s arms.  
“Well I guess that solved it.”  
The Murphy boy chuckled. He leaned into Jared’s shoulder and let out a content sigh.  
“I’m sorry guys.”  
“You don’t have to apologize, your parent’s fault, not yours.”  
Connor pressed a kiss onto Jared’s cheek.  
“Nice. Now let me watch this movie? Dory is by far my favorite aquatic lesbian.”  
Jared could feel a giggle come out of Evan’s mouth and couldn’t help but blush  
“Can I kiss your head, Evan?”  
Evan nodded his head gently and Jared left a peck to his temple.

The boys lay together on the couch until they dozed off (none of the saw the end of the movie), letting the days previous events stop replaying over in their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the worst fluff fic you will ever read but I was bored and it's 1 in the morning


End file.
